Earth
The universe has changed, Human kind is not the only intelligent species to walk Earth, a mysterious power lives within everyone, space itself affects the different species that now have Earth as their home Earth Earth was once a peaceful place, monsters hid and humans didn't know of their existence, both groups lived peacefully in their own way, until the day the group of Human Nomads became Witches and Warlocks, on that day the humans learned of their existence and the nomads became the bridge between the monster world and the human world, out of fear some nomads decided to destroy all monsters, but like them they had power, some had even more power and realized they could claim earth as their own, and so they seeked to destroy humankind and make Earth their home. Earth's now at the brink of war, most humans are oblivious to the existence of what they call legends. The small group of man that fight monsters were once led by Van Hellsing, upon his death some decided to keep his ways and others decided to be more hostile, some seek peace and others seek to eliminate their enemy out of fear they'll do the same. Monsters see earth as the throne they deserve, but aside from fighting humans they fight other type of monsters that want the land that they also want, though some monsters see humans as equal and wish to protect them, even if some humans are too blind to see and kill those who wish to protect them. No one knows what holds for the future of Earth, one thing is confirmed, it is full of death and pain. Gnosis Gnosis, the power of the gods, an ancient energy that the earth had hidden within itself and that was gifted to the Human Nomads, it runs to their blood and allows them to do the impossible, not much is not about this energy apart from a few abilities it holds, some say it has secrets that could even turn humans into gods. Gnosis transformation Gnosis is an energy that is harvested easily, but only the most experienced can harvest it to the higher levels that allows them transform, this transformation divides into 3 levels and can only be used by monsters with an animal or demon half. Uncontrollable: Newbie monsters don't have too much control over their powers and will change into one of the halfs upon strong feelings such as fear or anxiety, having this low experience when they transform they will harvest the nature of said half, a recently turned Werewolf will be hostile upon transforming into a wolf. Monster: The mid point, they can stay at at either of their sides, a Werewolf that has some experience controlling their Gnosis can freely turn into a wolf or human alike. Hybrid: The most experience monsters can transform into a mid point of their both halfs, this is easily noticeable on creatures like Werewolves that can transform into a bipedal wolf that's normally taller than their human half. Comets Fallen stars as the ancients call them, a spell cast upon the stars grows the power of various type of Kaiju, excluding The children of the night. Great comets Once every 100 years a great comet comes around, empowered with ancient magicks it greatly increases the durability, strength, speed and agility of Kaiju. Sungrazing Comets Every decade a comet burns red in the middle of the day, increasing the magical powers of kaiju. The Oblivion Comet A rare comet who's cycle is unknown and random, the bigges type of comet, it brings a huge power within, giving them to the Kaiju, this comet The Moon Tsukuyomi, father of the night, the dark and shadows, he created the moon and with it, the children of the night, the story says a powerful mage sacrificed his family to link the moon to his magic, and with it the Red Moon was born, upon his death his soul became one with the moon, making the Blue Moon. Full Moon Upon the rising of a full moon the children of the night gain different abilities. Red Moon Upon a full Red Moon the greater power the children of the night gain gives them a bloodlust causing them to murder anyone who grasp their sight. Blue Moon When a Blue Moon awakens, the children of the night are heavily weakended, as this is the state the moon regenerates it's own power, in contrast to the children of the night, a Human's Gnosis is awakened, allowing them to use it at it's full extent.